ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Molgrath/Lair
Molgrath's ancient lair lies in the heart of the Wispmarshes, in an old Ankra temple that had been constructed there before the marshland took over. Above ground, it looks like an ancient, partially-dilapidated stepped pyramid. Below ground, it is a network of tunnels and traps that Molgrath has built over many centuries. Notes Players in the marshes will Regional Effects Molgrath's lair is deep within the Wispmarshes. If a creature comes within 3 miles of the lair, they will begin to notice the environment being affected in the following ways: * The land within 6 miles of the lair is difficult to traverse because of the thick vegetation, and the swamp is thick with reeking mud. * The water is supernaturally fouled, and any creature that drinks it must make a DC 17 Constitution save or be Poisoned for 1 minute. * Fog lightly obscures the land within 6 miles of the lair. * The water turns to acid within 1 mile of the lair. Any creature hostile to the dragon that starts its turn in a pool of water (if the water can reach their skin) takes 1d4 Acid damage immediately. The Wispmarshes Many travellers fear the wispmarshes for their hallucinatory effects, which seem to play tricks on the eyes of people who wander through them. Little wisps and fairy lights flicker through the tall trees, and seem to illuminate patches of dry ground throughout. People who are foolish enough to look at these lights for an extended period of time may sometimes fall victim to their spell, and wander off into the mists never to return. Any person in the Wispmarshes must roll Survival checks of DC 14 to avoid getting lost in the mists. This counts as a group check. In addition, creatures that fail this check even if the group succeeds must roll on the following table of effects: The Temple The temple must be descended by the party. # 'Temple Entrance - '''A great stone door seals the entrance, though no trap or spell guards it. A DC 18 Strength (Athletics) check is required to open it. # '''Sealed Door - '''This door bears the symbol of a fanged snake, and the head is poking out of the door. To open, it requires the blood of someone good-aligned, upon one of the fangs. It bears this inscription, in Draconic: #* "I open for those humble and worthy to be sacrificed to the gods." # '''Pitfall - '''A particularly nasty, if not obvious, trap. Non-dragons that attempt to descend through the pit will trigger a set of magical glyphs as soon as they descend below the surface of the walkway, causing flame glyphs to start firing without pause (3d10 fire damage) attempting to force victims down. (Dex save for half). Additionally, starting after 1 round, stone walls slam shut with spikes between them, in 10-foot sections starting from the bottom, one per round on Initiative 20, for 6d6 piercing and 8d6 bludgeoning damage each. #* Countermeasures: A DC 10 investigation check reveals the presence of the glyphs. A DC 15 Arcana check determines their damage type, and a DC 19 Arcana check reveals their trigger conditions. Additionally, a character in free-fall will escape the trap only needing to make 1 Dex save vs. the fire, with the benefits of Evasion, and does not encounter the walls at all. They take fall damage. There is no way to disable this trap. # '''Guardroom - '''If the characters are not stealthing past this, or when they enter it, a Bone Collective awaits them inside, and will attack. The guardroom contains 3 old yuan-ti glaives, a rotting set of leather armor, and many small bone shards. # '''The Hall of Initiation - '''This room is a hallway about 80 feet long, 20 feet tall, and about 15 feet wide. A passage leading onwards opens at the end of the room. All traps except the Crushing Blocks only cover the lower 15 feet of the hall, meaning there is a 5-foot gap of air space at the top. When the players enter the room, all is initially calm, but when they cross more than 5 feet in, the Ropes activate. The Blades activate 12 seconds later. There are several elements to this trap, as follows: #* ''Entangling Ropes (Initiative 20). ''Grooves in the floor allow for ropes to spiral and impede the intruders' way. Each round, the ropes get progressively faster and harder to escape. Creatures must make a DC 10 / 13 / 16 / 19 / 22 / 25 Acrobatics check to get through this part of the puzzle. ''(A lever at the end of the hallway disables the ropes. DC 10 Perception / DC 5 Investigation to spot lever for someone on that side, becomes DC 18 / 13 if on the opposite side or in the traps.) #* Poison Gas (Initiative 10). ''Jets in the walls of the room spray clouds of poison, using arcane runes as their power. When a creature steps directly in front of one of these runes, or when they are grappled by the ropes, the trap activates. Creatures take 8 (1d10+3) poison damage (a DC 15 Con save halves this). ''(DC 15 Investigation/Arcana check to see the runes, DC 15 Perception check to see the jets. The glyphs in a 10-foot section can be dispelled using a single Dispel Magic.) #* Swinging Blades (Initiative 20). ''Every other 10-foot section of the room contains swinging blades. A character prone on the ground can avoid these. The blades are +10, 2d8 slashing damage, and have advantage on surprised targets. ''(DC 10 Perception check to see the grooves on the wall. AC 15, each blade has 10 HP. When a blade is broken, or when a DC 10 Theives' Tools check is made, the attack bonus of the section goes down by 2. After three reductions, the section is disabled. Alternatively, a hidden brick located on the near passage can disable all blades. DC 25 Perception, DC 20 Investigation. A DC 15 Thieves Tools check activates the brick.) - Nonmagical or nonmasterworked weapons will break after 2 attacks on these blades, whether or not they hit. #* Crushing Blocks (Reaction, every other round). ''When a creature enters the zone, this trap triggers, causing large sections of the wall to slam outwards intending to crush any in their way. They must make a DC 16 Strength save, taking 20 (3d10+4) bludgeoning damage on a fail, or half as much damage on a success. The trap takes 1 round to reset. #* ''Rune of Teleport (Reaction, 1/Round). ''At the entrance to the exit passage, a hidden rune is inscribed upon the floor. When a creature steps into the mouth of the passage, the rune activates, and any creature within 10 feet of it will be teleported back to the beginning of the room. ''(DC 15 Invest. check to see, DC 15 Arcana check to identify, three successful 1 action DC 15 Arcana checks to disable, or 1 Dispel Magic) # 'False Treasure Room - '''This entire room is under an illusion. The door is guarded by a riddle that simply speaks "Command me to open" in Draconic. It appears to be a 60x30 foot vault, with many silver, gold, and copper pieces within, but mostly dominated by golden vases and art objects, all of which lie at its end. Dominating the room is a statue of a knight, mounted and gleaming in bronze. At any point, the vault door closes suddenly, and a row of stone blocks seals it off. The knight does battle with the occupants of the room, and its illusory appearance fades. #* Countermeasures: A DC 14 investigation check reveals the presence of the Alarm glyph once the door is open. A DC 16 Arcana check reveals what it does. A DC 20 Investigation check shows the blocks look different than the rest. A DC 18 Investigation check reveals that the room is an illusion, and allows the person to see through it. # '''Riddle Pit Room - '''A well-lit room, with a number of tiles on the floor. On the wall is inscribed, next to a picture of a snake, in draconic: "Some can feel me coming, others I take by surprise. Many try to evade me, but none can ever hide. Unheard, unseen, yet felt quite keen, I'll claim you too as my prize." (Death) - 4 Acrobatics or Athletics checks needed to jump across this room only landing on the appropriate letters, which are written in Draconic. If a check fails, the creature falls and takes 3d4 Acid damage. If they fail by 5 or more it is 6d4 Acid damage. DCs are: 10, 13, 16, 18. # '''Poison Glyph Room - '''A dark, circular room (20 foot radius) with two green torches on the walls. Characters with darkvision may make a DC 15 Perception check to see a glyph (10 foot radius) is inscribed on the floor in the center of the room (abjuration). Any character within 5 feet of a torch or inside the glyph when it goes off is immune to the following effect: When the room chooses, before the characters have reached the end, the glyph triggers and all creatures must make a DC 15 Constitution save or take 2d6 poison damage and be Poisoned for 1 hour. They may re-make the save after taking a short rest. The glyph activates once every other round. # '''Temple Nave - '''Encounter location. # '''Pitfall -' The end of the pitfall trap, where the spikes crush. The Hoard In total, the hoard has: * xxxx pp * xxxxx gp / ep * xxxxxx sp * xxxxx cp In historical artifacts and art pieces, the hoard has: * xxxxx gp worth * of note In magical items, the hoard has: asdfasdfasdf Card Print